Diamond Embrace
by GardevoirEmbrace
Summary: Herah is a different gardevoir, Although gardevoir is known for her intelligence,ellegance and of their natural beauty. She's very different from the others, Well yes, She's pretty but she is clumsy,awesome and funny. She's very innocent because she didn't know the world outside the forest. But once she stepped outside of that barrier, She'll met someone that'll change her life.Ya!
1. Chapter 1: The Embrace

Yow Guys!

This is my first story in this , Well... I had trouble to post this freaking chapter Hahahaha! Anyway i got this idea from... of course from pokemon! Oh and also to the best story i had ever read! The blade and the embrace! I love that story, Hehehehe! Anyway.. Here's the chapter 1!

**Story starts.**

Herah is a gardevoir, She's been trapped in the forest for 23 years and on that day, She was still a Ralts. She loves to make stories and songs, She's also a clumsy gardevoir. She's in her den trying to create a story but all she wrote was '_on that day... Kreela... That day... She... He... Kiss kiss... Lalala... Oh no im bored!_' That's the only thing she can think of... And the last one! Ohhh... It was horrible! Bored?! bored?! no! The characters aren't bored! _She _is bored!

**"Wah! That's it! All i need is fresh air! Yeah... I think i'll call Milly... Wait.. Maybe she's busy... Wah!...Somebody help me!****" **She messed her hair with frustration, She can't think straight! She got up from her wooden chair and got out of the den to calm her mind, But before she'll exit from her den she accidentally stumbled because of a PEBBLE, Seriously?! It's just a little pebble!

**"Oof... Why am i always this clumsy?..."** She pouted, She got up and clean her gown. She then walked around the forest just to relax herself. She walked for about 6 minutes until she found an unexpected grotto inside the forest.

**"Since... when did this appeared... Wait... am i lost?! No no no no! I'm not lost! I've been her for almost no.. Forever! That is impos- Oof!" **She continued to walk while talking until she bumped into a... hard rock? No... it's not.. It's a bit soft but something made her blush... He/She has a red sharp gem! She looked up to see... Eh? What kind of creature is _it_?

**"... What are you?" **Herah said while tilting her head to the right, It has two blade-like arms, Red gem on it's chest and it's color is green and white, just like her. But she still didn't know what kind of creatures it is, The only pokemon she saw in the forest are Pidgey's, Furret, Altaria, and the only Lopunny, Milly. But for some reason, She's the only pokemon who can't get through the barrier.

**"... What the hell are you saying?" **The creature said... And now she confirmed it. This creature who she looks at is a _male_, He has a cool manly voice that made her heart thump for a bit. She still don't understand what he said so she asked her question again.

**"W-What kind of Pokémon... Are you?" **She really don't what kind of creature he is. _She... Dont know what kind of Pokémon i am?! She's nuts! _The creature exclaimed in his thought. They are known to be a loyal knight, and savior!

**"You.. don't know our kind?" **He asked, She shook her head to give him her answer. She's very new to his kind. Well, She won't blame him, She's trapped in that forest for 23 years!

**"Can you even talk?! or all you know is 'what are you?'!" **He already shouted in frustration at her but all she did was to smile at him, She's giggling because of his angry face.

**"Hihihihi... Of course i can talk, My name is Herah. 23 years old and i'm a gardevoir!" **She said happily while smiling, He just raised a brow. Of course he knows that she's a gardevoir! She's the female form of his kind! He sighed in defeat, This girl will make him crazy.

**"Xander, 25 years old and I'm the Famous _Gallade_" **She tilted her head again, Ga...wha? Galad? She had never heard that kind of Pokémon name before! She put her one finger on her rosy lips to think... And for Xander, He found it _sexy_, Well... Who wouldn't?! She had an awesome curvy body! Big breast and busty hips! But... She's crazy!

**"G..Galad?" **She said innocently. He relaxed himself from anger and took a deep breath. He looked at her sternly, Galad? How dare she said those words infront of his face!

**"GAL-LADE!" **He shouted to his heart's content, Now... Will she Understand what he meant?! Then they heard some rustling leaves, They turned around Xander was preparing to protect himself and her (he knew that if something terrible happens, she'll only ask them 'what are you?') while Herah was still memorizing his name, Two pokemon got out from different bushes, The other was a canine-like pokemon and the other was a sexy rabbit.

**"..."**

**"..."**

Silence took over them... After about 2 or 3 minutes, Finally Herah spoke. **"Ummm... Is the 'gallade' got two l's or only one?.." **She asked, She then looked at the two pokemon, She looked at the canine-pokemon and a question popped above her head, She then looked at her right. Her eyes twinkled and ran over her.

**"Milly!" **The rabbit gave her a huge hug while looking sternly at the two pokemon. Milly the loppuny was the female who took care of her, She's already 25, When they're young she saw Herah wandering around the forest crying because she's lost and afraid, She took her in because she can't get through the barrier. When Milly evolved into a teenage lopunny, Herah evolved into a little Kirlia, She was very happy because she can see clearly. Milly took the role of being her older sister since they were more than friends.

**"Herah! Why are you here... with _them_?"** She looked at Milly and happily answered. **"Oh.. The doggy monster" "HEY! DO YOU KNOW THAT I'M HERE LISTENING AT YOU?!" "I don't know him but i know the gallade! He's Xander." **Milly was shocked... 2 male pokemon... 1 innocent female pokemon... She began to drool because of her perverted imagination... Imagining two big male pokemon raping her! **"Did something... happen?~ Why didn't you video it?" **Herah tilted her head, Milly was now doing close-open to her paws and put it on her breast.

**"Wah.. M-Milly~ W-What are you doing?~~" **Milly began to grope her breasts and that made Herah shrieked in a wierd voice.

Meanwhile, The two pokemon blushed in the sight of the two females, Including Lucario! He was blushing intensely, As for Xander, He's looking to his left or to his right side to avoid the sight. After minutes, Lucario then faked a cough and that made Milly frown.

**"What do you want?!" **She said angrily ruining her precious moment with Herah, Lucario was still blushing but he tried his best to talk normally **"U-Umm... Please stop doing... _that _b-because it...well... somehow... i... uhhhhh..." "And who the heck are you to talk to me like that? You're just a doggy"** Lucario changes his eye color from bloody red to pitch black, He didn't like to be called a little doggy because he's not! He ran towards to Milly in a speed of light and whispers to her ear that made her shiver. **"Oh darling, I don't like to be called 'doggy'... Because this 'doggy' might bite you somewhere" **He grabbed her paw and ran away with Milly who is jawdropped... She found him... AWESOME!

Herah and Xander were left in the middle of the forest. While Herah was looking at her beautiful breasts, Xander was still shocked and blushing because of what the females did... it was... _hot. _Herah looked at his chest and then looked at hers. **"Why are my breasts bigger than yours?.." **She asked innocently, and Geez! What is she saying?! Xander blushed from the question and closed his while he had a face of disappointment. Gah!

**"B-Because we're guys! Don't you know that?! Of course they're not big! Geez..." **Herah pouted and still looking at his chest and that made Xander become more embarassed.

**"Will you stop looking at my chest?!" **He shouted.

**"...Can i poke them?"**

**"No!"**

**"Then... Can i look at them?"**

**"NOO!"**

**"... Can i touch them?"**

**"GAH! I SAID NOOO!"**

_Chapter End._

_Yow! Sorry for the last chapter! I'm still new here in so i'm not that knowable in here, And also this is my first story so there might be some trials just to post this chapter! Oh! And thank you very much gamergirl_ _thank you for giving me my first ever 'fav' follow' and 'review'! I really really appreciate it! Thank you very much!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Blade

Yow!

Yey! It's chapter 2! All hail the galladexgardevoir shipping! Yeah! Wait, Let me clear things up, I'm a girl, 'Yow' is just my favorite word saying, I'm half brittish and italian so i hope i cleared things up!^_^ I really truly hope you'll enjoy this story so far.. Oh and yes, There might be Ecchi things in here since Milly is a maniac huehuehue...

**Chapter 2: The Blade**

Xander, The Gallade, Was wandering around the forest, Looking for his friend Lucas the Lucario. Xander was a good-looking Gallade, All the female pokemon will kneel down before him just to give them a single look from him. Xander was now in the middle of the forest until he heard some voice, He prepared his blades, Maybe some dangerous pokemon will eat him alive in a single bite. **"Ohh..." **He heard someone moaned, And now he blushed, Did he just heard someone moaned? He continued to walk on that direction and the voice he heard was now louder and louder. He saw a beautiful female who is looking down the forest floor murmuring, He furrowed his brows in frustration, He really thought someone was in heat!

**"Sinc****e... when did this appeared... Wait... am i lost?! No no no no! I'm not lost! I've been her for almost no.. Forever! That is impos- Oof!" **The female bumbed into his chest, Her face was innocent, He found her... _Sexy and Hot._

(let's skip it hwahahahahaha!

**"... Pleaasee... I want to know if it's hard or soft.."**

**"I said no!"**

**"But... it's cute and little, I just want to poke it..."**

**"No! It's sensitive!"**

**"Oh... But... It got something pink, Can i kiss it?"**

**"NOOO! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY CHEST?!" **Herah pouted, She then look at his sharp red gem on it's chest. She poked her red sharp gem and blushes, Female gardevoirs had a very sensitive gems unlike the males.**"U-Uhmm... Is your- Kyah!" **A pidgey got out from a bush and that made Herah fell onto Xander, And because of shock, Xander fell on the ground with Herah on his chest only 2 inches away from their faces. Herah was sitting on his knee while their chest were connected, including their gems. Herah tried her best not to let out a weird voice, While Xander was blushing because of their position and because Herah's blushing face, He knew that female gardevoirs are sensitive in their gems, Because they are filled with pleasurable emotions that were given by the humans.

**"Don't you dare come near me you- H-HERAH?!" **They didn't know that Milly was there after the chase of the two couples (Milly: WE ARE NOT MATES!) (Lucas: LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT BUNNY!) (Milly: HEY! SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME AN EAVESDROPPER?!-) (Me: WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO THE STORY?! OR I'LL MAKE YOU TWO BECOME MATES!) (Both: No!/Yes!)

Milly was now shock because of the position, Herah turned to look at Milly. When Milly saw her face, She saw a red faced Herah and that made her maniac personality popped out. A drool on her mouth was visible while her eyes sparkles. **"... H-Herah... Kyahahahahaha!" **She ran towards to Herah, Pushing Xander away and groped her chest with full force **"K-Kyaaahh! S-Stooop!~" **Milly kissed her gem and she let out a wierd voice that made the two boys blushed.

**"N-Nooo~ M-Milly! A-Ahh!" **Lucas then picked Milly, Who struggled in his arms, and kissed her infront of them to calm her 'Maniac Decease' which succeeded. The two couples vanished in mid-air and left the two Gallade and Gardevoir alone again.

**"I-I'm... S-Sorry of what you've seen.. e-earlier" **Herah blushed. Xander just nodded as his response and gulped to calm him down.

_After Minutes or.. Hours._

Herah and the gang went to the hidden grotto, And found out that the hidden grotto leads to an amazing place. Clear lakes were visible and evergreen trees were swaying with the breeze.

**"Woah..." **They were stunned by the beauty, But was distracted because of an explosion near the lake. They turned around and found...

_Embreeze's Journal_

_Mwahahahahahahaha! Just a little bit of... excitement there xDDD Oh and sorry for the ecchiness in here. Kyahahahahahaha! All hail the ecchi! XDDDD Don't forget to review! (It's a little short than the last chapter isn't it?)_


End file.
